Sonic x Splatoon: The Untamable King
by JacksonOmega05
Summary: A young man named Kyle Murphy is at a video game convention, minding his own business while dressed up as the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. He was sent to the world of Sonic the Hedgehog and Splatoon after buying stuff from a man dressed as the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. What will happen? Will Kyle now Rex use his newfound powers to defend the world? Read to found out.


A young man named Kyle Murphy is walking in a video game convention while looking at other cosplayers. He is dressed as the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. As he was looking around, he saw a stall, which seems to be run by a man dressed as the Merchant from Resident Evil 4. Deciding to check it out, he walked towards the stall and when he made it, the man saw him and smiled creepily behind his bandana, which send a slight shiver down Kyle's back.

"Hello, stranger. Nice Indominus Rex costume, why don't you look around and see if there is anything that might catch your eyes?" He said with a creepy tone.

Kyle nodded before started to look around for anything he may like. His eyes landed on a perfect replica of Yamato, Sparda, Red Queen and Blue Rose from Devil May Cry 5, Devil Bringer and Beowulf from Devil May Cry 4, The Harvester and Death's amulet from Darksiders II, Mercy and Redemption from Darksiders Genesis, and Harbinger and Wilt and Blush from RWBY. Kyle, despite knowing they are not part of his costume, wanted them, and so pointed at them and asked.

"How much for those?" He asked. The man smirked evilly behind his bandana and said.

"All of them would be 250" He said.

Kyle nodded before pulling out his wallet before pulling out five fifty and handed it to the man, who then put all the stuff inside a plastic bag before handing it to Kyle, who took it before suddenly getting dizzy. He kneeled on the ground and was on the verge of passing out but managed to hear the man said.

"Enjoy your new life, Indominus Rex" Is all Kyle managed to make out before he fell face first into the ground, passed out.

MEANWHILE

At Tails' house, Tails was watching the stars from his telescopes.

"Boy, it sure is a beautiful night tonight" He said before continuing to look at the stars through his telescopes.

Suddenly, he saw a bright white meteor speeding towards at an unknown area before crashing down, causing an explosion. Tails jumped back from his telescopes in surprise.

"Woah, what was that?! Better contact Sonic and the others quick!" He said before rushing to his telephone to contact his friends.

MEANWHILE

KYLE'S POV

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I got up from the ground while rubbing my head, which for some reason, felt a little spiky, but I'm too groggy to care. I then looked around my surroundings to see i'm... in a crater? What the hell? Did I crash here like a meteor or something? Whatever.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna question it, i'm just gonna get out of this crater and then I'll figure it out" I said, trying not to panic.

I crawled out of the crater to see it's nighttime, great. I looked around to see I'm in some kind of forest, with a beautiful waterfall right beside me. I walked towards to the stream that the waterfall made to look at my reflection.

And boy, I was shocked to the core.

When I looked at my reflection, it shows I'm not human anymore, but instead an anthropomorphic hedgehog. Yes I said that because I looked like Sonic the Hedgehog, but with different appearance.

My fur is grayish white, with six quills spiked up behind my head, like how Sonic's fur spiked up when he goes Super Sonic. My eyes are red-orange, with a scar on my left eye, although it's covered by a large quill, which act as a bang, peach muzzle, and black nose. I'm wearing a white sleeveless overcoat with a high collar, over a black leather t-shirt, black jeans, black boots with a belt across each foot held down by a silver buckle, and I have cuffs that you would see on prisoners on my wrists and above my boots with broken chains.

After seeing this I have only two questions.

"What the hell happened to me? *look around* And where the hell am I?" I asked. And guess what I get as a response?

A book falling from the sky and hit me in the head.

It didn't bother me since I felt a lot worse and so I looked down to see the book. The cover is white with a gray IR on the middle. Confused and curious, I picked it up from the ground and opened it and so began reading it.

And let me tell you, I am so shocked, more than when I see my new form.


End file.
